Fate's Call
by KimSunRi
Summary: No summary this time. Casts : Hyukjae n Donghae (obviously)


Title : Fate's Call

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Fantasy, Action

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : AU, OOC(?), **PLOTLESS**

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/N : WARNING!** _This fanfic is_ **PLOTLESS!** Alias gak ada _plot_nya. Bahkan bukan sebuah '_story_'. Sebenernya ini cuma dibikin karena _author_ mencoba mengasah kemampuannya bikin _Action_ dan _Fantasy_ apalagi bagian berantemnya. Jadi gak ada _Romance_ disini, dan cuma _fight scene_. _**Read on your own risk**_! _**Don't say I didn't warn you**_!

Enjoy!

.

.:Fate's Call:.

.

**Author's POV**

Dua serigala itu berdiri saling berjauhan. Rerumputan seluas sepuluh meter membentang diantara mereka. Keduanya menatap tajam satu sama lain, menunjukkan keseriusan. Berusaha mengintimidasi lawannya.

Sang serigala berwarna _brunette_ bergerak lebih dulu. Ia mengambil selangkah maju, dan saat itu tubuhnya bercahaya sesaat. Cahaya itu menghilang, dan sosok serigala tersebut digantikan oleh sosok seorang _namja_ berambut _brunette_ yang agak berantakan. Mata berwarna senada menyala terang, menatap nyalang lawannya.

Kemudian sosok serigala berwarna perak lawannya juga mengambil satu langkah maju. Hal serupa terjadi padanya, dan kini sesosok _namja_ berambut biru keperakan berdiri dengan tegap. Ia balas menatap dengan mata berwarna perak yang berkilat terang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkan.

Setelah itu terlihat tidak ada pergerakan dari keduanya. Karena mereka tau, satu gerakan kecil bisa berakibat amat fatal. Angin berhembus pelan. Sebuah daun hijau diterbangkan dengan lembut. Dan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya daun tersebut ke tanah, keduanya saling menyentak maju menerjang kearah lawannya.

*brak!*

Terjadi benturan di udara. Donghae, sang serigala _brunette_, dengan kemampuan _lightning speed_nya berhasil menghantam lebih dulu lengan kiri Hyukjae, sang serigala perak, dengan tendangannya. Hyukjae, yang ternyata memiliki refleks cepat berhasil membalas memukul kaki kiri Donghae. Keduanya saling terlempar akibat hantaman tersebut.

*sraaks!*

Hyukjae mendarat dengan cukup mulus. Sementara Donghae terseret beberapa meter di rumput dengan kedua kakinya, sebelah tangan ikut menjejak tanah untuk menjaga keseimbangan dengan posisi membungkuk kedepan. Setelah itu ia kembali berdiri tegak, mendengus kesal kearah Hyukjae yang tersenyum meremehkan padanya.

Donghae sadar, meski mungkin ia memiliki pengalaman lebih dari Hyukjae, memiliki kemampuan lebih dalam banyak segi, satu hal yang ia tak bisa lampaui. Kekuatan, tenaga. Bagaimanapun tubuhnya lebih muda dari Hyukjae. Hantaman barusan membuktikannya. Pertarungan jarak dekat tidak akan menguntungkan bagi Donghae. Dan sepertinya Hyukjae pun menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengaku kalah saja? Mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu hidup, meski aku meragukannya," Hyukjae berujar meremehkan.

Memang, Donghae jelas dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan. Tapi mengingat serigala di hadapannya ini sudah mengancam keselamatan teman-temannya sebelumnya, tidak mungkin ia tinggal diam. Donghae mungkin tidak memiliki tenaga fisik. Namun ia memiliki banyak hal lain. Taktik, dan tentunya kecepatan.

"Menurutmu aku akan melakukannya?" Balas Donghae sama sinisnya.

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak punya kesempatan. Bocah kecil sepertimu tidak akan menang melawanku."

"Bocah kecil?" Donghae tertawa sinis.

_Serigala ini jelas masih muda, tidak bisa membaca umur asliku._

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _**hyung**_. Biar bocah kecil ini membalas perbuatanmu," senyum Donghae, meski terlihat jelas sarkasme dibaliknya.

Kali ini Donghae cukup pintar untuk tidak menerjang maju. Telinga dan ekor serigala miliknya muncul. Raut wajahnya berubah serius dan sekali lagi matanya menyala terang. Hyukjae terdiam, menanti serangan macam apa yang kali ini akan dilancarkan.

*dhuar!*

Tiba-tiba tanah yang dipijak Hyukjae meledak, akibat kemampuan _damage from distance_ milik Donghae, membuatnya terpental kebelakang. Ia terbatuk akibat kepulan asap dan kembali berdiri. Ia meringis sedikit melihat kaki kirinya yang sedikit terluka bakar. Ia menggeram, kemudian berlari menerjang kearah Donghae.

Donghae baru akan menghindar, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan. Ia melirik kebawah, dan mendapati bayangannya menahan kakinya sendiri. Donghae menyadarinya sebagai kemampuan _weaving shadows_, sama seperti milik Mi Ri.

*dhuak!*

Sebuah tendangan telak mengenai sisi pinggang Donghae, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter sambil mengerang kesakitan. Ia mengumpat saat mencoba kembali berdiri, namun rasa sakit di pinggangnya membuatnya kesulitan.

"Terima saja nasibmu. Kau akan mati. Setelah itu aku akan membunuh teman-temanmu itu," ujar Hyukjae santai, berdiri di hadapannya.

Terlihat telinga dan ekor Hyukjae juga telah muncul. Donghae menggeram. Kesal, marah. Tanpa repot-repot bangkit berdiri, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya kearah Hyukjae. Muncul pilinan air menari-nari mengitari tangannya. Hyukjae yang menyadarinya langsung melompat mundur, memasang posisi siaga.

"Kau… Tidak tau diri!" Bentak Donghae geram, "_Creare, Aqua_!"

*drasshh!*

Air dengan deras mengalir keluar dari sekitar telapak tangan Donghae, terbentuk dari udara lembab dan kekuatan mengendalikan elemen airnya yang amat piawai. Hyukjae juga merentangkan tangannya kearah Donghae, dan jurus serupa ia keluarkan. Kedua tekanan air itu berbenturan keras, menciptakan pusaran di tengah sebelum pecah ke langit dan turun bagai hujan.

"Kau… elemen air juga hah?" Dengus Donghae sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Sayang sekali, airmu tidak akan mempan padaku," jawab Hyukjae.

Donghae kembali menggeram. Kali ini, ia berkonsentrasi penuh. Tiba-tiba sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Hyukjae. Ia bergerak begitu cepat, dan yang berikutnya Hyukjae sadari, aura tersebut berpindah ke belakangnya.

*dhak!*

Tendangan telak kali ini menghantam punggung Hyukjae. _Namja_ itu terhuyung kedepan. Ia mengerang dan segera berbalik, hendak membalas nya dengan pukulan. Donghae dengan sigap menangkis pukulan itu dengan tangannya dan melayangkan satu lagi tendangan ke perut Hyukjae. Kali ini Hyukjae yang terbanting beberapa meter kebelakang.

Tanpa membuang waktu Donghae mengeluarkan sulur air yang mengikat leher Hyukjae, mencekiknya. Kemudian sulur tersebut meluas, membekap pernapasannya lebih lanjut melalui mulutnya. Hyukjae meronta keras. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke sulur tersebut, dan dengan usaha keras akhirnya berhasil merobeknya menjadi udara.

Napas Hyukjae terengah. Ia melihat kearah Donghae. _Namja_ itu tidak terlihat lebih baik kondisinya dari dirinya. Pinggangnya membiru, terlihat dari sedikit sobekan pada sisi kausnya itu. Sepertinya tendangan Hyukjae sebelumnya cukup berefek.

"_Aqua Lanceola_!" seru Donghae keras.

Sebuah tombak berwujud air muncul di tangannya. Hyukjae menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama, dan tombak serupa muncul di tangannya, meski sedikit lebih pendek. Terlihat Donghae sudah lebih piawai dalam mengendalikan elemen miliknya. Keduanya kembali menerjang maju.

Tobak air terlihat saling menyayat tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Meski begitu kedudukan keduanya cukup seimbang. Sampai akhirnya Donghae berhasil membenturkan kedua senjata itu keras-keras. Meski terbuat dari air, keduanya terlihat sekeras besi. Namun bening berwarna biru. Kedua senjata tersebut terpecah setelah beradu amat keras.

Menyadari pertarungan dalam wujud manusia akan merugikannya, karena air tidak akan mempan pada Hyukjae dan Donghae tau jelas fisiknya tidak seimbang, Donghae berubah kembali ke wujud serigalanya. Ia menggeram dan menerjang kearah Hyukjae, menjejakkan keempat kakinya ke atas _namja_ tersebut.

Hyukjae dengan agak kewalahan berhasil mencengkeram satu kaki Donghae dan menghempasnya. Meski begitu Donghae meninggalkan cakaran panjang di lengan Hyukjae, membuatnya mengerang keras kesakitan. Hyukjae menggenggam luka panjang di lengannya dengan telapak kanan. Kemudian ia melangkah maju dan ikut berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya.

Donghae melolong, lalu kembali berlari cepat kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae dengan sigap menghindarinya dan mencakar punggungnya. Donghae membalasnya dengan menendang dada serigala itu, meski sambil melolong kesakitan. Keduanya kembali terhempas, terseret di hamparan rumput. Jarak tiga meter terbentang diantara mereka.

Hyukjae terbatuk, darah keluar sedikit saat ia menggeram, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang tajam dengan kesal. Geraman mengintimidasi terdengar jelas. Sementara Donghae menatapnya nanar, giginya bergemeretak sambil menggeram rendah.

Keduanya bangkit bangun sekali lagi, meski dengan tubuh sedikit terhuyung. Semua ini tidak akan selesai hingga satu dari mereka _mati_. Kenyataan itu terpatri jelas di pikiran Donghae. Bila ia ingin mengalahkan _namja_ ini, dan membantu teman-temannya, maka ia harus membunuh. Membunuh _Half Breed_ di depannya.

Kali ini Hyukjae maju lebih dulu, melayangkan cakarnya untuk menyerang Donghae. Donghae langsung paham situasi mendesak ini. Dengan sigap ia menghindari serangan tersebut, membuat Hyukjae terjatuh terseok. Donghae langsung berbalik dan menendang jatuh Hyukjae. Ia menginjak perut serigala itu. Sebelah kaki depannya menginjak bahu Hyukjae yang kini terjatuh terlentang. Sedangkan sebelah lagi menahan lehernya.

Hyukjae mencoba menendang Donghae lepas. Namun Donghae tidak sebodoh itu. Ia lebih dulu menjejakkan kakinya pada kaki Hyukjae keras, membuatnya melolong kesakitan. Hyukjae tidak sanggup lagi melawan sekarang. Tenaganya sudah habis terkuras. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa amat sakit. Ia menatap nyalang serigala diatasnya.

"_Kau tunggu apalagi? Bunuh saja aku_," ujarnya dengan suara serak dan lirih diantara cekikan tersebut, masih dengan nada menantang.

Donghae menggeram. Ingin rasanya membungkam serigala sombong ini. Untuk itu ia harus membunuhnya.

_Membunuh._

_Mengambil satu lagi nyawa di dunia._

Kembali terlintas pikiran itu di benak Donghae. Ia berusaha menekan pikirannya. Pikiran lemah itu hanya akan menyulitkannya. Ia harus melakukannya, untuk bertahan hidup dan melindungi teman-temannya. Serigala yang ia tahan ini sudah membahayakan mereka sebelumnya. Bahkan tidak segan-segan menyerang para _human_.

Tapi kemudian Donghae menangkap sorot mata serigala perak itu. Meski dengan sikap menantang, jauh di dalam mata keperakan seperti miliknya itu terdapat rasa takut. Serigala itu memiliki rasa takut yang sama. Sorot yang sama dengan yang Donghae miliki saat melihat keluarganya terancam dahulu. Sorot yang sama dengan yang ia keluarkan saat satu persatu anggota _Half Breed clan_nya di bantai saat sedang tidak siaga.

_Serigala ini makhluk hidup yang sama sepertinya._

Donghae memejamkan matanya, sesaat mengencangkan cengkramannya pada leher Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengeluarkan rintihan kecil. Dan saat itu juga cengkraman Donghae mengendur.

"_Kkhh_…"

Donghae bersuara lirih, membuka matanya. Matanya menatap serigala di bawahnya. Hyukjae balas menatapnya heran. Ia terkaget melihat tidak ada lagi amarah di mata kecoklatan Donghae. Terlihat jelas serigala itu tengah amat bingung dan terguncang. Donghae hanya bisa menatap sendu ditengah kebimbangannya.

"… _Aku… tidak bisa_."

Sekuat apapun ia menyangkal perasaan lemah itu, sekuat apapun Donghae meyakinkan pikirannya, ia tidak bisa. Ia belum bisa membunuh seseorang yang berwujud 'manusia', sama sepertinya. Ingin rasanya ia membuang perasaan lemah itu jauh-jauh, dan menghancurkan lawan yang telah menyakiti keluarganya. Namun ia tidak bisa. Ia belum sanggup untuk melenyapkan sebuah nyawa, nyawa yang serupa dengan miliknya.

Hyukjae amat terkejut akan bisikan itu. Ia terlalu _shock_ untuk mengatakan apapun. Donghae hanya menatapnya dalam. Perlahan cengkramannya semakin mengendur.

"_Kau. Jauhi keluargaku mulai sekarang. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila sekali lagi kau melukai keluargaku sedikitpun. Akan kupastikan kau mendapat akibatnya bila kau berani mencobanya lagi_," Donghae menggeram.

Donghae melepas cengkramannya. Ia menghentak tubuh tak berdaya serigala itu menjauh. Kemudian bangkit dari atasnya. Ia berbalik, berjalan pergi. Tubuhnya kembali bercahaya dan berubah menjadi sosok manusia. Ia berjengit sedikit merasakan luka di punggungnya yang mungkin mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau boleh pergi," ucapnya datar dan meninggalkan sosok serigala itu.

Tubuh Hyukjae juga bercahaya, mengembalikannya ke sosok manusianya. Masih terkapar diatas hamparan rumput, ia menatap sosok Donghae yang perlahan menjauh. Terlihat jelas bekas cakaran lebar di punggung itu, darah merembes pada kain bajunya.

Sesuatu terasa amat lain dari sorot mata serigala itu sebelumnya. Sorot mata yang menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam. Dan kenyataan bahwa serigala itu 'mengampuni'nya. Entah mengapa Hyukjae kehilangan keinginan bertarungnya. Misinya untuk membunuh para serigala keluarga itu terhapuskan dari pikirannya.

Ia merasa sesuatu yang lain dari serigala itu. Hyukjae bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah. Dan tanpa sadari, kakinya yang sudah lemah membawanya berjalan mengikuti sosok serigala itu. Meski terhuyung, ia mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

.

.:Fate's Call:.

.

Hyukjae berhenti di balik pepohonan. Ia dapat melihat Donghae beberapa meter di depannya, duduk di atas sebuah batu sambil menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Entah Donghae tidak menyadari keberadaannya, atau hanya menghiraukannya. Sebenarnya sekarang ada sedikit kesempatan bagi Hyukjae untuk menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Tapi ia tidak memiliki keinginan itu sama sekali.

Ia hanya terdiam, menatap sosok Donghae yang terlihat larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa mempedulikan luka yang terbuka lebar di punggungnya. Beruntung luka luar Hyukjae yang cukup parah dan berdarah hanya terdapat pada tangan kirinya, luka panjang akibat cakaran Donghae tadi. Namun kini luka tersebut sudah mengering.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku? Enyahlah. Jangan cari masalah lagi. Aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu."

Suara Donghae membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia berujar tanpa menoleh kearah Hyukjae sedikitpun. Hyukjae perlahan menunjukkan diri dari balik pepohonan, berjalan kearah Donghae. Donghae menatap kearahnya. Terlihat ia tidak melakukan gerakan berarti, namun jelas ia amat siaga.

"Aku ragu. Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku. Paling tidak, tidak sekarang," Hyukjae membalas.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Donghae dingin.

Hyukjae terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia hanya berdiri di hadapan Donghae. Donghae mendongak dari posisi duduknya, balas menatapnya. Keduanya hanya saling bertatapan tanpa kata-kata. Meski begitu, entah bagaimana caranya, seolah mereka dapat berbicara hanya melalui tatapan antara dua pasang mata itu.

"… Mulai sekarang," bisik Hyukjae.

Ia berlutut di hadapan Donghae, menundukkan kepalanya. Donghae hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Mulai sekarang, nyawaku milikmu."

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Sudah kubilang ini gak ada _plot_nya masih ngeyel di baca juga. #plak #dihajar

Tapi sebenernya basis cerita ini dari FFku yang _upcoming_ entah kapan ku rilis yang berjudul '**Half Breed**'. Yang udah liat _video trailer_nya di _youtube_ pasti tau ahaha. Bagi yang belum, silahkan di cek kalau ada waktu, tapi aku yakin itu bakal keluarnya lama banget. Setelah '**Innocent Beast!**' tamat, aku rencana bikin satu cerita _chaptered_ lagi, baru '**Half Breed**' akan ku post.

www.#youtube.#com/watch?v=CJJUImNjhdE

Maklum kalau ga ngerti, kayak, kenapa itu serigala bisa jadi orang pula. Singkatnya untuk sementara, mereka bukan serigala biasa ataupun _werewolf_. Tapi _Half Breed_. Selebihnya, termasuk kekuatannya, kemampuannya, dan lain-lain, untuk sementara masih dirahasiakan _mianhae_~ #bow

Oh iya. Cerita ini nanti gak ada hubungannya sama sekali sama 'Half Breed' aslinya. Cuman latarnya aja aku pake. Hyuk sama Hae juga bakal dapet peran yang beda. Perannya nanti akan sesuai trailernya.

_So that's all for now_! Mind to RnR?

_**(Dan ditunggu pendapat/kritik/saran nya untuk scene berantem ini. Aku masih belajar dan sangat butuh masukan dan pendapat. Semoga fight scene ini tidak gagal OTL)**_


End file.
